Cleverly Disguised as CoWorkers
by wolfmyjic
Summary: The last mutichapter fiction in the 'Cleverly Disgused' Trilogy!
1. Monday

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but this fiction has turned out to be a fast write and a fast read. I have a new puppy, so I'm not sure when the next chapter will go up (oh, the joy of housetraining).**

* * *

_4 weeks after 'Little More You'_

_Putting it 12 weeks after 'Cleverly Disguised as an Infant' and 7 week after 'Cleverly Disguised as a Responsible Adult'_

Special Agent Seeley Booth strolled through the glass doors into the Medico-Legal Labs of the Jeffersonian Museum. He had a Styrofoam cup of coffee in one hand and a manila folder in the other. He brought the cup to his lips as he walked toward his partner, Doctor Temperance Brennan's office. The buzz of the labs was comfortable environment to him. He gave a short chuckle to himself at the thought. At the beginning, the sterile silence mixed with the odd hum of strange machines and squint lingo made him uncomfortable, but now he looked forward to coming. He looked forward to seeing Angela and Zack and Hodgins, but more than anything, he looked forward to seeing Temperance. Just the thought brought a smile to his face. He felt his steps become lighter as he moved closer to the closed door of Brennan's office. "Well, well, don't you look happy." Booth stopped in mid-step at the sound of Cam's voice.

"It's a glorious day," he said. "Why shouldn't I be happy?" Cam looked at him suspiciously.

"Looks more like your after sex attitude," she said, crossing her arms. Booth flashed her a wide smile.

"What, jealous?" he asked. "Missing riding the ole Seeley Express?"

"You offering?"

"No," Booth answered without hesitation. "This ride is closed."

"Oh really?" Cam asked, one eyebrow raised in questioned.

"Yup. Got myself a serious relationship."

"Serious for you nowadays, Seeley, is having dinner before sex." Booth felt his anger raise at the insult.

"Low, Cam. Real low."

"What does your parent have to say about this _serious_ relationship?"

"What does Bones have to do with my sex life?" he asked.

"Well, she seemed to have a problem with us."

"She was worried," he said. "Anyhow, Bones knows all about my lady love." Booth pushed by her heading toward Brennan's door. "And no, she's not going to tell you who it is," he called over his shoulder. Booth smiled to himself as he approached the closed door and knocked. "Morning, Bones," he said, opening the door without waiting for an invitation. "At least I knocked," he said when he noticed her scowl. Brennan tried to hold the glare, but couldn't as he closed the door and walked over to her couch.

"So what brings you by?" she asked, pushing back from her desk and leaning back in her chair.

"Case," he said, waving the folder in the air. "Some remains were found under an old building that was torn down. Up for a ride?" He waggled his brows at her making her laugh.

"Absolutely," she answered. Booth watched as Brennan stood, shrugged off her lab coat and reached for her black leather jacket.

"Cam was asking questions," he said. Brennan turned slowly toward him as she pulled at the collar of her coat.

"What about?"

"Us," he said. "Well, about me, really. She's figured out that I have a girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" Brennan asked, walking around her desk, a slight smile on her lips. Booth stood and held out the folder.

"What else would you call you?"

"She doesn't..."

"No," Booth said, answering her unfinished question. "But she does know that you know so don't be surprised if she comes asking questions."

"I know what?" Brennan asked taking the folder.

"About my girlfriend."

"But I _am_ your girlfriend."

"I know that," Booth said. "But they don't, do they?" Brennan drew her brows together in confusion and then shook her head.

"Never mind," she said. "Lets go." Booth smiled and followed his partner out of her office. She walked over to Zack and told him that they would have some remains coming in, waved at Angela, glared briefly at Cam and then headed toward the doors, Booth close behind her.

XxXxX

"So what do you think?" Booth asked as they sat in heavy traffic. He spared a quick glance over at his partner before turning his attention to moving the two feet the car in front of him had given him.

"I don't know, Booth," she answered, her eyes scanning over the papers contained within the manila folder. "Do you really think it's such a good idea?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" he asked, pulling the SUV to a stop. He took his hands off the steering wheel, knowing that their wait was far from over. "It'll just be for a weekend."

"But what if Angela finds out?" she argued. "What if we get a case and they start calling us and somebody figures out we're out of town…together?"

"We can't hide forever," Booth told her. "Sooner or later you're going to have to tell Angela. She's your best friend."

"I know," Brennan said, closing the folder and looking up at Booth. "I know that once Angela finds out, then everybody finds out."

"Is that so bad, Temperance?" he asked, reaching out and taking her hand. "We've been dating for almost two months. Serious for one. Our game isn't going to last much longer. Cam is asking questions about things, and I'm sure Angela has picked up on the difference in your attitude."

"I'm not different," Brennan tried to defend.

"So you leaving every night at a decent hour isn't different for you?" Brennan felt her cheeks go flush. "Working the weekend only when we get called in, isn't new? For crying out loud, Bones, you came in with a tan two Mondays ago because you spent a whole Saturday at the zoo with me and Parker. I think Angela has picked up on something different."

"I just want to wait," she said. "To tell them. I mean, it's not like we've kept it a total secret. Russ knows, and so does Rebecca."

"So why not come with me then?" he asked.

"Because, Booth, it's meeting your family," she whined. "What if…what if they don't like me?" Booth squeezed the hand that he still held.

"I've told they all about you, Tempe," he said. "I told them how well we work together, and how you're my best friend, and how much I love you."

"You did?" she questioned and Booth nodded.

"I did. I want them to meet you, Bones. I want them to see the woman I know, not the anthropologist they hear about on TV." Brennan pinched her lips together.

"Okay," she finally said. "I'll go."

"It'll be fine, I promise," he reassured her. The traffic jam finally cleared out, and Booth was able to get them to the site of the remains.

As he pulled to a stop in front of the rumble, Brennan asked, "What if I completely screw everything up?"

"I told you, Bones, you'll do fine. Anyhow, we have a week to go over everything you need to know about my family." Brennan took a deep breath and nodded. They both got out of the SUV, and headed toward the waiting local cop.

* * *

_Is it just me, or are you going totally nuts not having any alerts of updates??_


	2. Wednesday's Deal

**A/N: So this chapter is kinda short, sorry about that. But I do promise that chapter three is longer. I just thought I would give y'all something to keep ya coming back. So, hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

_Wednesday…_

Doctor Temperance Brennan walked through the halls of the Jeffersonian with a happy bounce. The remains discovered on Monday hadn't taken as long to identify as she thought, and yesterday, she was able to give Booth a name, Christopher Winthrop. She knew that he was tracking down the family. Brennan smiled as memories of the night before made their way into her thoughts. Booth had stopped by the lab at around six to gather any information they had, but it's what happened when they meet up around eight at her place that made her smile. Booth had been completely right when he told her not to worry about them being compatible sexually. Since their first encounter four weeks before, their lovemaking had been frequent and…well, she didn't have words to describe it. It was so unlike anything else she had ever had. "Dr. Brennan, may I have a word with you?" Brennan was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of Doctor Camille Saroyan's voice.

"Do I have much of a choice?" Brennan asked.

Cam bit back the words that she wanted to say. "About Booth."

"What about him?"

"You know something about his new…_girlfriend_."

"Is that a statement or a question?" Brennan asked.

"Both," Cam replied. "Booth told me Monday that you knew about her. I want to know what you know about her."

Brennan shook her head. "I'm afraid I can't tell you anything, Dr. Saroyan."

"Oh, come on, Doc, he won't know."

"No. First off, if he found out I was gossiping he would get mad. Secondly, what he told me about his girlfriend is between us as friends. It was told to me away from work and thus has no bearings on what goes on here." Brennan gave a curt nod, and then began to walk away.

"I'll find out," Cam called after her. "And when I do," she added softly to herself.

"And what?" Brennan asked, surprising both of them by turning back around. "Say you do find out about the woman he's seeing, what does it matter? Booth is happy," Brennan continued. "So what's your problem with that?"

"My problem, Dr. Brennan is I don't think Booth can ever be happy in a serious relationship."

"And why not?"

"He's too much of a free spirit."

"That may be so, Dr. Saroyan," Brennan began, "but for right now he's happy. And as his friend, that's what matters." With that, Brennan walked away.

XxXxX

"Hey there, Bones," Booth said when she opened her apartment door.

"Hi," she answered right before he captured her lips. "How was your day?" she asked as Booth walked in passed her.

"Good," he answered. "I tracked down Christopher Winthrop's family. You up to meeting with them tomorrow?"

"Absolutely," Brennan said. Booth turned back to her and pulled her into his arms.

"I missed you today."

"You saw me at lunch," Brennan said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Yeah, but that doesn't count," he answered.

"And why is that?" Booth peaked her on the mouth.

"No kisses," he told her and then seized her lips.

"Down, boy," Brennan teased as she broke the kiss. "I have dinner cooking."

"So what we having?" Booth asked letting her go.

"Chicken," she answered as Booth made his way to the couch. "Dr. Saroyan cornered me in the hallway today."

"About what?" Booth asked, watching her come back into the living room.

"You," Brennan said, walking over to him. "About your girlfriend."

"And what did you say?" Booth asked, reaching up, grabbing her wrist and pulling her down to him.

"That you were happy and that it wasn't any of her business." Booth kissed her lips. "She also said that she couldn't see you being happy in a serious relationship."

"Little does she know." Booth ran his hand up Brennan's thigh and then under her shirt.

"Seeley," Brennan warned, wiggling from his grip. "I've got dinner on." Booth gave her a lazy smile.

"Sorry, Tempe." Brennan shook her head but returned his smile. "Sounds like you handled it pretty good, but seems like people are getting close. Maybe we should think about telling the squints."

"I don't know, Booth."

"We have to tell them sooner or later. Why not Friday when I pick you up?"

"Tell you what, I'll think about it."

XxXxX

Later that night, they laid in her bed, Brennan with her head resting on his chest, and Booth gently stoking her hair. "Seeley," Brennan said softly, snuggling closer to him.

"Umm."

"I think you're right."

"Clarify about what," he teased, "so I can write this date down." Brennan swatted him on the chest, and then propped herself up to look in his eyes.

"I think we should tell Angela."

"You know that means everybody at work will know, right?" Booth questioned. "Are you ready for what all that will mean?" Brennan titled her head to one side slightly and stared into Booth's chocolate colored eyes.

"Yeah," she finally said with a nod. "Like you said, they'll all find out sooner or later. And I think it's best if Angela hears it from me, and not from somebody who sees us together."

"And it'll totally piss Cam off," Booth added with a smile.

"I assure you, Booth, that my reasons for wanting to come clean are more about Angela's feeling's than Dr. Saroyan." Booth raised both eyebrows at her. "Okay, so maybe she has a little to do with it." Booth laughed, gathered her up in his arms and kissed her on top of the head.

"I love you, you know that right?"

"You tell me everyday, Booth, how could I not know?"

"I just want to make sure you never forget. No matter what, I'm going to love you." Brennan stretched up and kissed him on the lips.

"I know that, Seeley," she said. "You just remember that next time you're aggravated with me."

"Deal," he answered and then kissed her.

* * *

_Alright all you Mayhem Makers, I have created a special place just for you (well, really everybody). And it's right here on FF. I have created some boards on the forums. There's the Mayhem Makers board, the Squint Squad board (for BONES), CSI: New York, Numb3rs, and others (for, well, all three CSIs, Numb3rs, Shark, Men in Trees, Without a Trace...there's a full list on the board), and last, one for the CBPC (which is a quick refernce incase you have questions. Has link to the offical website). Find the link through my profile. _


	3. Friday

**A/N: Ok, so I promised a longer chapter, and well, I did deliever, but it's still kinda of a short chapter. And I must tell the truth, I'm not very happy with this chapter. Don't like it at all, but I thought I would post it because it gets us closer to the next chapter.**

* * *

Friday…

Doctor Temperance Brennan looked up from a pile of paperwork to find her best friend standing at her open door smiling at her. "Can I help you with something, Angela?" The artist smile grew bigger as she stepped over the threshold and into the office.

"Actually, you can," Angela said. Brennan watched the other woman closely, as she moved toward a chair and flopped down in it.

"I can't read your mind," Brennan finally said after a long moment of silence.

"Promise you'll hear me all the way out," Angela said, causing Brennan to raise a slender eyebrow at her.

"Hear what out?"

"Promise?" Brennan nodded, and Angela went on. "You see there's a friend of mine is coming in from out of town." Pause. "And _he_ has a friend coming with him."

"Good for them," Brennan said. "That particular sexual preference isn't mine, but I have nothing against it." Angela looked at her friend with slight confusion before the meaning of her words settled in.

"No, no, no, they aren't gay," Angela said. "What I trying to say is that Patrick and I are going out tonight, and well, we need a date for his friend Royce."

Brennan stared across her desk at her friend and then shook her head. "I can't think of anybody," she said. "Have you asked Dr. Saroyan?"

Angela gave her a blank look before blinking and forcing a smile. "I'm asking you, Brenn," she said. "I want you to go on a double date with us."

Brennan shook her head. "No can do, Ange," she answered.

"Oh, come on, Brennan," Angela began to plead. "When was the last time you got out there and did something? Although you have been acting strange lately. Anyhow, when was the last time you had a date?"

"Officially, last Saturday, why?" Brennan asked as she looked up from the papers she had been reading.

"Officially?" Angela questioned.

"I saw someone last night," Brennan clarified with a shrug. "But I wouldn't call it a date."

"Oh my God, you're seeing someone," Angela squealed. "Who? Do I know him? Better yet, why didn't I know?"

Brennan let out a heavy sigh. "See, this is why I didn't bother to tell you. I knew you would go all nosey on me."

"What do you mean, all nosey on you?" Angela asked trying to put on her best 'hurt face'. "We're friends and friends tell each other things.

Brennan leaned back in her chair and pushed back from her desk. "I tell you a lot about my life, Ange. I'm just not ready to tell you about who I'm seeing." Angela clapped her hands together, a smile spreading over her face.

"So you are seeing someone."

"Listen, if you promise, _promise_ not to bug me about it, I'll introduce you to him."

"Really? Wait, that was way too easy." Angela eyed her friend carefully. "What's the catch?"

"The catch," Brennan said with a smile, "is that you can't mention it again until Monday."

"And if I don't mention it?"

"Then you can meet him Monday."

"Why Monday?"

"Because I'm going out of town this weekend."

"Out of town?" Angela asked. "With lover boy?" Brennan smiled up at her friend and then pulled herself back to her desk, deciding not to answer.

XxXxX

"Brennan." Temperance answered her phone with her normal short greeting, her eyes scanning over the remains that lay in front of her.

"Hey there, Gorgeous." Brennan quickly looked around her to confirm that nobody was near, before allowing herself to smile at the smooth voice of Booth.

"Hey, yourself." Brennan waved at Zack and pointed to the remains. She waited for the young man to nod his understanding, before turning and walking to her office.

"You still going to be ready for me to pick you up tonight?"

"Absolutely."

"Haven't changed your mind, have you?"

Brennan locked eyes with Angela, who smiled widely at her. "No," she answered, walking into her office and shutting the door.

"Have you told Angela yet?"

Brennan flopped down on her couch with a sigh. "No, not yet," she answered.

"And why not?"

"Because now I have her promise not to ask about who I'm dating until Monday."

"Oh, sneaky."

Brennan smiled into the phone. "Yeah, I thought so too."

"I should be by your place around six tonight. Is that good?"

XxXxX

"What time does our flight leave tomorrow?" Temperance asked, as they sat on the floor of Booth's apartment, eating take-out food.

Seeley finished off his bite of food before he answered, "Seven in the morning." Brennan nodded and reached out for her beer. "I'm glad you agreed to spend the night."

"Saves time doesn't it?"

"Oh, it saves time," Seeley said, setting his empty plate aside. He leant over toward Temperance, and nuzzled her neck. "But I was thinking that it gives us time to play."

"Play, huh? What do you have in mind?"

"Oh, I think you know." Temperance giggled – surprising both of them- and then turned into his embrace. Seeley found her lips and savored their taste. A loud growl came out of his mouth as he pulled back, the sound of his phone piercing the silence. "Stupid phone," he muttered. Temperance smiled as she watched him climb to his feet, walk across the room and yank his house phone off its cradle. "Heylo. Oh, hi mom." Seeley rolled his eyes and leant back against the wall. "Yes, our plane leaves in the morning at seven." Seeley half listened to his mother, but his eyes were watching Temperance. He watched as she finished her food, and then took a sip of her beer. "I'm sure, Mom, she's coming." That sentence caused Tempe to look up at him- her brows arched in question. "I got her promise." He suppressed a laugh when Tempe stuck out her tongue at him. "I told you I would get her there, didn't I? You'll like her. Yes. Okay, see you tomorrow." Seeley hang up the phone and smiled at Tempe. "What?"

"Just thinking that you're pretty sneaky yourself."

"And why do you say that?" he asked, taking a seat back next to her.

"Somehow I figured your mother knew about me coming long before you asked me."

Seeley shrugged. "We might have talked about it."

* * *

_Next chapter: Meet the parents..._


	4. Meet the Booths

**A/N: So here's the next chapter. It's a little longer, and a bit sappy. I'm not sure how many more chapters this fic will be. One maybe two. Then the last one-shot (I'm sure ya'll have picked up on my pattern by now) and that'll be the end of this Trilogy. But no worries, I have big plans for my next fiction.**

**Oh, I took totally CL with this one by adding 'Robin' to the mix.**

* * *

"I'm not sure about this," Tempe said, suddenly stopping in her tracks. Seeley turned back to his girlfriend and offered her a smile. 

"It's a little to late for second thoughts," he told her, reaching out for her hand.

"But I can't, Booth," she said with a shake of her head, her hair slightly swaying from side to side. Seeley took a step toward her and wrapped his free arm around her slender waist.

"You can do it, Temperance," he told her, offering up her full name. "My parents are going to love you, just like I do."

"I'm not good with people, even you say that. What if I screw things up? What if they hate me? What if…" Booth quieted her with a kiss.

"Things will be fine. I'm going to be there with you every step of the way." Tempe nodded and then allowed Seeley to pull her toward the waiting cab. The drive helped put their bags into the truck, and Booth opened the door.

"I can't," Tempe began, again.

"You can."

XxXxX

"I forgot your mother's name," Tempe said, panic in her voice.

"Colleen," Seeley told her. "And my father is Bill, and my brother is Jared."

Tempe nodded. "Right. What about the foster child?"

"Robin. She's been with the family for almost three years now. You'll like her."

"Colleen, Bill, Jared and Robin. Right."

"Don't worry so much," Booth said, squeezing her hand. "Things will be fine."

XxXxX

Seeley and Tempe stood on the front porch of a large white house. "You ready?" he asked glancing over at her. Tempe swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat and then nodded. Seeley grabbed her hand and then pushed the door open. "Mom? Dad?" he called out. "It's me."

"Seeley!" A short, plump woman with short, silvery hair came out of the kitchen. She was wiping her hands with a dishtowel and then threw it over her shoulder. Seeley let go of Tempe's hand and stepped forward.

"Hey, Mom." Seeley hugged his mom, and then pulled back. He reached behind him and grabbed Tempe's hand, dragging her forward. "Mom, this is Temperance."

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Booth," Tempe said, holding out her hand and offering what she hoped was a friendly smile.

"None of that. Please call me Colleen. She's prettier than that picture you sent."

"You sent a picture?" Tempe questioned. Seeley was saved from answering when a tall gentleman came through the kitchen. The resemblance to Seeley was amazing, and Temp found herself looking from one to the other.

"Hey, Dad."

"Seeley. Wasn't excepting you this early," the older man said as the two embraced. "And this lovely lady has to be Dr. Brennan."

"Tempe, please," she asked, shaking the extended hand.

"Very nice to meet you, Tempe."

"I hope you two are hungry," Colleen said. "I've got some fresh vegetable soup on."

"Sounds great," Seeley said. "Just like us put our bags in the room."

"It's all ready for you," Colleen said. "Just come into the kitchen when you're through."

XxXxX

"I don't think they like me." Seeley looked over at Tempe who sat worrying her bottom lip between her teeth.

"How can you say that?" he questioned. "You had them entranced while we ate. My mom loves you. And so does my dad." When he didn't see her face smooth out, he slide from his chair and knelt before her on the floor. "Listen to me, Bones. You have to loosen up. If you keep thinking my family hates you, then they will. They gave you a chance, and they like you. Now you have to give yourself a chance." He reached up and caressed her cheek. "Please?"

"Okay." Seeley smiled but any farther comments were cut off.

"Seeley!" They both heard the front door slam shut and footsteps through the hall. "Seeley, you're here!" Seeley stood just as a blur of a girl ran into the living room and flung herself in his arms.

"Hey there, Cupcake," he said, cause her to wrinkle up her nose.

"I hate that nickname, Seeley."

"I know." Seeley turned toward Tempe, his arm sliding around the younger girls waist. "Tempe, this is Robin. Robin."

"You're Dr. Temperance Brennan!" Tempe smiled at the girl.

"Please, Tempe."

"Oh my god, I can't believe you're sitting in my living room. I'm a huge fan. Would you sign my book? Please?"

"Sure," Tempe answered with a smile. Robin's smile grew and she jumped up and down in a way only a fifteen year old could.

"Great, I'll go get it." Robin smiled up at Seeley, then turned and ran out the room.

"Could have warned me," Tempe said quietly as Colleen walked into the room with a tray.

"Thought we could use some refreshments," she said.

"Mom, we just ate two hours ago," Seeley said.

"Can't have you two going hungry, now can I? And warned you about what?"

"When did Robin read Tempe's book?" Seeley asked.

"Oh, last time you can around she heard us talking about it. So after you left she just _had_ to go out and get it." Colleen handed Tempe a glass of lemonade and continued. "Robin read it in just three days, and now we can't stop her from reading. We owe you a huge thank you."

"Here it is," Robin said, running back into the living room. She handed the book to Tempe and then held out a pen. Putting her glass down, Tempe took the book and opened it up to the front cover. "Is it true that you were in foster care too?"

"Robin," Seeley said, his voice low with warning.

"Sorry." Robin looked down at her feet.

"It's okay," Tempe said. "Yes, I was, but I didn't have a family nearly as good as the one you have."

"But you must have had something," Robin said. "After all, you are a world known anthropologist. Something must have made you determined." Tempe looked up from her signature at the young woman. Her face was hopeful and it pulled at Tempe's heart.

"I had…_hope_," she said. "It's taken me a long time to realize that, but that's what it was…what it is. I had some really bad things happen in my life. I've made mistakes and I've withheld myself from people- from my friends, but over the years I've learned that what makes me me, is what's inside. What are your dreams, Robin?"

"To be an artist," Robin said.

"What kind?" Tempe asked, flipping through the pages of the book.

"I'm not sure, but after reading your book I'm thinking about a forensic artist." Tempe circled the words – _embrace what you can't do, believe in what you can­_ – and then closed the book.

"That job is really hard," Tempe said. "It takes a lot of work."

"And a strong stomach," Seeley threw in.

"I know," Robin said. "But it would be using my talent for good."

"Why don't you come to the Jeffersonian for a visit," Tempe said.

"Really?"

"Sure. I'll give you a tour and introduce you to the forensic artist of my team."

"Can I Mama Colleen?" Robin asked, spinning around to face her foster mother.

"I don't see why not."

"Yes," Robin said, clapping her hands together.

Tempe handed back the book and said, "Maybe you can come stay with me for a weekend."

"Really?" The young woman's face lit up in hope- her eyes sparkling with delight.

"Sure," Colleen said. "That sounds like a great idea. It'll give you a little time with Seeley and Tempe."

"And you a weekend free, right, Mom?" Seeley teased.

"Well, maybe that too."

* * *

_That wasn't too bad, right?_


	5. Questions and More

**A/N: We are now on the last chapter. It's a little rushed I think...so we'll blame Branwyn for that.**

* * *

"What are you doin'?" Robin asked from the screen door. Tempe looked up from her laptop and over her shoulder.

"Working on my next novel," she answered with a smile. Robin pushed open the door and stepped out onto the porch.

"I haven't read your last one yet," Robin told the doctor as she took a seat on the steps. "The one you dedicated to Seeley."

Tempe closed the top on her laptop and sat it aside. "You'll get to it, I'm sure." Robin nodded and then looked down at her clasped hands. "You okay, Robin?" Tempe watched as the young girl's tongue darted out to wet her lips.

"It's just," Robin began. "I was just wondering."

"What is it, Robin?"

"Are you and Seeley gonna get married?" Robin asked in a hurry. When Tempe didn't answer, Robin looked up and saw the slightly shocked face of Tempe. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't."

"No, it's okay. Seeley and I have a very… unique relationship."

"What does that mean?" Tempe sucked in a deep breath and then slowly let it out.

"It means that it's taken us a long time to get to where we are, and I don't think either one of us have thought about marriage."

"Oh."

"But that doesn't mean that we won't." Tempe offered the girl a smile that she returned.

"So this is where you ran off too," Seeley said, coming out onto the porch. He dropped a kiss on Tempe's mouth and then sat down beside her on the swing. "So what are you two ladies talking about?"

"Just…girl talk," Tempe answered with a smile. Seeley looked from Tempe to Robin and then back.

"Somehow I don't think you're telling me everything."

XxXxX

"I like her," Colleen said as she pulled a sheet of cookies from the oven. Seeley sat at the kitchen table watching his mother.

"But."

"But, why but?"

"I know you Mom," Seeley said. "I can hear a 'but' in your voice." Colleen placed a second baking sheet in the oven and then turned to face her son.

"It's just that she's a little." Colleen fell silence. "I like her."

"She's just not what you were excepting," Seeley offered.

"Now Seeley, don't go putting words in my mouth."

"It's okay, Mom. I understand that Tempe can be a little…_much._ It's takes a while to warm up to her. She's had a hard life."

"I know, Seeley, and like I said. I like her. She's just not like anybody else you've dated."

"No, she's not. That's why we work so well."

"Are you thinking about marriage?" Seeley looked at his mom for a long silent moment.

"Possibly," he finally said. Seeley popped the last part of his cookie in his mouth, stood and left the kitchen.

XxXxX

"Ah, Tempe, didn't know you liked this kind of music." Tempe looked up as Bill Booth took a seat in a large back leather recliner. When she came into the living room looking for Seeley she had spotted the record player. After checking to see if it was plugged in, she searched the rack of records next to it. A smile touched her face when her eyes fell onto a spine labeled '_Little Jimmy Dickens'_.

"My grandfather use to play this music," she answer. "I'm sorry, I should have asked first."

"Nonsense. You're welcome to anything. After all, not everyday Seeley brings home a pretty young thing." Tempe felt heat begin to creep into her cheeks.

"I'm sure Seeley's brought girls home before."

"Oh, yes, from time to time. But not since he got out of college. Not even Rebecca. Didn't meet her until after Parker was born."

"Really?" Bill nodded yes. "I didn't know that."

"You're very special to my son, Tempe. Every time he comes home he talks about you. It's Bones this and Bones that. Image our faces when he come home talking about some woman named 'Bones'." Tempe laughed.

"I can image. I hated that name when he started calling me that."

"But you understand that it's a term of endearment, don't' you?"

"I do now."

"Good. I've never seen Seeley look at anybody the way he looks at you. I mean that. You're very special to him, Tempe. Don't let my stubborn son run you off."

XxXxX

"Robin is a great girl," Tempe said turning from the bedroom window to face Seeley.

"Yeah, she's really grounded," Seeley said from the bed where he lay, arms crossed behind his head. "A lot like you. She knows what she wants."

"That true," Tempe answered, walking over to the bed and sitting down. She leaned over and gave him a kiss. "Did you have a nice talk with your mother?"

"It wasn't too bad."

"What did you talk about?"

"What did you and my father talk about?" Tempe pinched her lips together slightly and then kissed him again.

"Guess we'll just keep it to ourselves."

"Guess so," Seeley agreed. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her down to him.

"We should get some sleep."

"We should," Seeley repeated before capturing her lips.

XxXxX

"It's been great having you down," Colleen said as Seeley sat down his bag at the bottom of the front steps.

"It's been fun. Sorry we can't stay longer, but work calls."

"We understand," Bill said.

"You will come back, want'cha, Tempe?" Robin asked.

"Of course," Tempe answered, giving the girl a hug.

"You be good, Cupcake," Seeley told Robin giving her a hug of his own.

"I will."

"Come back anytime," Bill told Tempe hugging her.

"You take care of her, Son."

"I will."

"Please be careful," Colleen said, giving her son a hug.

"I'm always careful."

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Tempe."

"You too, Colleen." Everybody said their goodbyes as the cab pulled into the yard. Seeley loaded their bags, guided Tempe into the waiting car and then gave a finally wave to his family.

XxXxX

"I just wait to take a look at the remains," Tempe said as her and Seeley made their way through the halls of the Jeffersonian.

"It wasn't going to get up a walk away, Bones," Seeley complained.

"You didn't have to come," Tempe pointed out.

"Yes, I did." He smiled over at her as they entered the Medico-Labs.

"It won't take but a minute," Tempe said, heading to her office to retrieve her lab coat.

"Brennan, you're back," Angela called out from across the lab.

"Angela," Tempe said, almost saying her name like a curse. "I didn't think you would still be here."

"Knew that Booth would want a face," she started and then stopped. "You and Booth…arrived at the same time?" Tempe and Seeley exchanged worried looks.

"Umm, yeah. He gave me a ride." Angela moved closed to the couple, her eyes narrowed.

"And Lover Boy was fine with that?" Again Tempe glanced over at Seeley and then smiled.

"I think Lover Boy was just fine with it," Tempe said. A smile spread over Seeley's face as he moved forward.

"I was perfectly fine with it." Angela looked from Tempe to Seeley and then back.

"You and you?" she questioned. "For?"

"A few months?"

"Months? And I didn't know?" Angela rushed forward and wrapped Tempe in a bear hug. "Oh, this is so great! All this time you and Booth have been together and yet…. cleverly disguised as co-workers."

* * *

_Remember, one more one shot to go._


End file.
